WARRIORS: NIGHT REVENGE
by KittiesCakeAndCoffee
Summary: Lionpaw got to his paws started padding toward his den. He padded towards highledge. Suddenly, he saw fire, then more fire. The forest was on fire! He saw two cats sitting on the other side of the fire, One looked at him and waved in greeting with it's tail. Lionpaw's eyes were wide with fear. He turned around still looking back. There was no escape. The fire was everywhere.


THUNDERCLAN

 **LEADER** **SWANSTAR** ―big white tom with gray muzzle and

black paws.

 **DEPUTY** **KESTRELFIRE** ―white brown and black dappled

tom.

 **APPRENTICE, BIRCHPAW**

 **MEDICINE CAT** **WINDDANCER** ―pretty brown tabby she-cat.

 **APPRENTICE, AQUAPAW**

 **Warriors** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

 **CINDERPATH** ―gray she-cat with silver stripe

along spine and crushed tail tip.

 **PETALDANCE** ―white she-cat with rose

colored nose.

 **APPRENTICE, FERNPAW**

 **NIGHTSEA** ―skinny black she-cat

with gray stripe on forehead.

 **APPRENTICE, FISHPAW**

 **SPOTTEDFIRE** ―brown she-cat with spotted

white underbelly.

 **APPRENTICE, CHERRYPAW**

 **CLOVERFALL** ―silver she-cat.

 **HEATHERLEAF** ―silver she-cat with white paws

and tail tip.

 **HAZELDROP** ―hazel tom with white underbelly

and chin.

 **VOLETOOTH** ―light dappled tabby she-cat.

 **LIONFANG** ―big golden orange tom.

 **TIGERCLOUD** ―white tabby she-cat with

black stripes and twisted claws.

 **TIGERFANG** ―ginger tabby tom.

 **FIRESOAR** ―orange tabby tom.

 **DEWLEG** ―light orange she-cat.

 **FROST** ―white bengal tom-cat with gray tipped tail and ears.

 **APPRENTICE, EELPAW**

 **APPRENTICES** (more than six moons old, in training to

become warriors)

 **NIGHTPAW** ―black tom with a gray underbelly.

 **AQUAPAW** ―silver she-cat with gray stripe along

spine.

 **CHERRYPAW** ―silver she-cat with white

underbelly, paws, tail and muzzle.

 **BIRCHPAW** ―white and brown spotted tom.

 **FERNPAW** ―siamese she-cat with blue eyes.

 **EELPAW** ―gray tom with blue eyes.

 **FISHPAW** ―silver she-cat.

 **QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

 **AURORASNOW** ―pretty white tabby queen, mother of Kestrelflight's kits: Snowkit (Beautiful smoke coat bengal she-kit with emerald eyes) Tigerkit (Dark snow bengal tom-kit with deep blue eyes) Owlkit (Charcoal bengal tom-kit with amber eyes.)

 **SWIFTSTREAM** ―tortoiseshell she-cat.

 **TAWNY** ―golden bengal, expecting Frost's kits.

 **MOSSSOAR** ―Reddish brown pelt with amber eyes, expecting Hazeldrop's kits.

 **ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

 **TALLPETAL** ―brown she-cat with long legs, formerly of ShadowClan.

 **SWIFTWHISKER** ―grayish white tomcat with amber eyes.

 **SHARPFANG** ―golden ginger she-cat with long claws.

SHADOWCLAN

 **LEADER** **DARKSTAR** ―gray dappled tom.

 **DEPUTY** **MORNINGPETAL** ―dark gray she-cat with a missing ear.

 **MEDICINE CAT** **DAPPLESKY** ―dappled gray and white tom with emerald eyes.

 **WARRIORS**

 **BLACKLEAP** ―gray tom with black tail.

 **APPRENTICE, BLAZEPAW**

 **RAVENWING** ―black she-cat with gray scarred muzzle.

 **APPRENTICE, HAWKPAW**

 **BROKENFACE** ―brown tom with a half ear, missing eye, and twisted jaw.

 **APPRENTICE, SNAKEPAW**

 **TALLCLAW** ―battle scarred gray tom-cat with longs claws.

 **ROSETHORN** ―white and ginger she-cat with a right eye scar

 **LIGHTNINGTALON** ―Golden tom with amber eyes

 **RIVERTOOTH** ―silver tom with gray muzzle, formerly of RiverClan.

 **TORNEMBER** ―brown tom with golden underbelly, ears muzzle,

and tail.

 **APPRENTICE, SKYPAW**

 **SPIDERSLASH** ―black tom with gray-tipped fur, long legs

and dark brown underbelly.

 **APPRENTICES**

 **SNAKEPAW** ―black and white tom-cat with a

long tail.

 **HAWKPAW** ―brown tom with a ginger muzzle

and white underbelly.

 **FOXPAW** ―orange tom with black paws,

white underbelly and a bushy tail.

 **SKYPAW** ―white fluffy she-cat

with silver underbelly, paws and tail tip.

 **GOLDENPAW** ―orange tom with white tail-tip and back paws.

 **QUEENS**

 **NIGHTCLOUD** ―white queen with gray smudged fur, Mother of Blackleap's kits: Sunkit, ( Light-orange she-kit with blue eyes.) and Leafkit (Brown she-kit with blue eyes.)

 **GRAYSKY** ―gray queen with white muzzle.

 **ELDERS**

 **FAWNLEAP** ―brown she-cat.

 **SUNFALL** ―orange tom with red-tipped fur

RIVERCLAN

 **LEADER** **REDSTAR** ―big ginger tom with fluffy white tail, muzzle and legs.

 **DEPUTY** **LONGWHISKER** ―gray tom with long whiskers.

 **MEDICINE CAT** **FEATHERWIND** ―white tom with a gray stripe along spine and legs.

 **WARRIORS**

 **GOLDENFANG** ―ginger tom with white muzzle and underbelly.

 **APPRENTICE, SHININGPAW**

 **FEATHERTAIL** ―silver she-cat with gray tipped ears, toes and underbelly.

 **APPRENTICE, HAZELPAW**

 **BLUEPOOL** ―gray she-cat with silver paws and underbelly.

 **FROZENSTREAM** ―silver she-cat with dappled white fur.

 **APPRENTICE, DAWNPAW**

 **RISINGWIND** ―white tom.

 **APPRENTICE, DEWPAW**

 **QUEENS**

 **RUNNINGSKY** ―White queen with dappled gray spine, Mother of Goldenfang's kits: Scarkit (dappled brown she-kit) and Dustkit (gray tabby tom-kit.)

 **ELDERS**

 **MORNINGWIND** ―White and black tom.

WINDCLAN

 **LEADER** **DAPPLESTAR** ―White tom with dappled coat.

 **DEPUTY** **RUNNINGTHORN** ―mottled brown tom.

 **MEDICINE CAT** **HONEYDROP** ―ginger she-cat with white muzzle, underbelly and legs.

 **WARRIORS**

 **RIVERSKY** ―white she-cat with dappled gray coat

 **APPRENTICE, RAINPAW**

 **BLACKFUR** ―black tom

 **DEWFEATHER** ―silver she-cat with white tipped tail.

 **APPENTICE, HONEYPAW**

 **FROSTLEAF** ―silver bengal tom.

 **APPRENTICE, SPOTTEDPAW**

 **BERRYFROST** ―brown dappled tom.

 **APPRENTICE, GINGERPAW**

 **RAVENSTEP** ―small gray she-cat

 **SKYASH** ―grey tom-cat with scar across face, formerly of ThunderClan

 **NIGHTBLAZE** ―black she-cat with amber eyes and missing ear

 **QUEENS**

 **POPPYSKY** ―white and gray tabby expecting Skyashes kits.

 **LEOPARDBLOSSOM** ―spotted golden queen, Mother of Blackfurs kit:

Swankit ( White tom-kit with gray muzzle. )

 **ELDERS**

 **LONGFUR** ―long haired gray tom.

 **DANDELIONFUR** ―ginger she-cat with white paws and tipped tail.

PROLOGUE

"HYEAH!" Tigerkit leaped into the air at a leaf, and landed with a thump completely missing. "Wow! You can't even catch a _leaf_!" Snowkit teased padding up beside him. "Lemme show you how it's _Really_ done!" she mewed with amusement in her voice. She pounced, But was cut off by Swanstar's announcement. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath highledge!" Swanstar called as Snowkit and Tigerkit looked at each other in confusion. "What's going on?" Owlkit asked, as he padded out of the nursery. "Swanstar is making an announcement." Aurorasnow replied, sweeping the kits under her tail. "What's it about?" Snowkit asked eagerly. "I think Cherrykit, Fernkit and Birchkit are being apprenticed." Aurorasnow explained. "No fair!" Owlkit wailed. "You'll be apprenticed soon enough." Aurorasnow assured him. Snowkit could just catch a glimpse of Cherrykit, Fernkit and Birchkit. Birchkit pulled away from his mother's grooming, "I can clean myself!" He snapped at his mother as he started to lick his tummy fur. "Okay! Don't be so snappy!" Cloverfall retorted. Cherrykit, Fernkit and Birchkit padded toward the clearing beneath highledge. Swanstar looked down at them. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you three will be known as Cherrypaw, Fernpaw, and Birchpaw." He paused for a heartbeat. "Spottedfire **,** you have proven that you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received great training from Cinderpath, and you have shown yourself to be a great hunter and have strong loyalty. You will be the mentor of Cherrypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Cherrypaw." Spottedfire emerged from the crowd of warriors and apprentices and padded up to Cherrypaw. Cherrypaw lifted up her head to touch muzzles, "Petaldance, you as well ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Nightsea **,** and you have shown yourself to be an amazing hunter and a good fighter, you will be the mentor of Fernpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Fernpaw." Petaldance started to pad into the clearing through the warriors and up to Fernpaw and bent down to touch muzzles with her. Swanstar went on "And Kestrelfire **,** you have been ready to take on an apprentice for a while now. You had received amazing training from Tigerfang, and you have shown yourself to be an excellent fighter and you have great loyalty. You will be the mentor of Birchpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Birchpaw." Swanstar finished. Kestrelfire padded into the clearing like the other warriors and up to Birchpaw to touch muzzles. "Get to your nest, it's almost Moonhigh." he said. "Okay!" Birchpaw meowed As he bounded towards the nursery but Aurorasnow pushed him away. "No Birchpaw. Your sleeping in the apprentices den Remember?" She reminded him. "Oh yeah!" He Murmured with excitement and charged toward the apprentices den and padded in. Snowkit couldn't wait to be sleeping in there. Aurorasnow swept her kits into their nest. Snowkit fell asleep quickly. she had a dream where she was being made a warrior. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?" "Yes" Snowpaw mewed. "Then from this day on you will be known as Snowcl-" Her dream was cut of as Tigerkit landed on top of her with a mouse in his jaws. "You're awake!" He licked her nose. Snowkit shook him off of her. and pinned him down. She grabbed the mouse that was in his jaws and ran to the nursery entrance. "I'm awake because you tackled me! I was just about to get my warrior name!" Snowkit retorted. "You're warrior name..?" Tigerkit asked confused. "I was having a dream," Snowkit explained. Owlkit ran past Snowkit, and grabbed the mouse that was in her jaws. "Well a real warrior never get distracted!" He teased. Snowkit thought of what her warrior name would be. _Snowfire? Snowwing? Snowwater? No wait wait, it's gotta be Snowcloud!_ Tigerkit tackled her again. "Hey! you playing or not?" He asked. Snowkit nodded as she heard the thudding of paws. coming from the bramble screen. "Swanstar! Swanstar!" Nightsea yowled, charging into the camp and stopping in the middle of the clearing. "What is it?" He asked from above highledge. Petaldance charged into the camp behind Nightsea. "Hawkeye.." She panted. "Hawkeye, what!?" Spottedfire snapped, eyes wide with fear. "Hawkeye...Is dead.."


End file.
